


spare

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Connor Needs A Hug, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: "Elijah had predicted that CyberLife’s first instinct would be to use his technology to stop deviant androids. That was where Connor came in. A deviant hunter designed to turn deviant. Elijah’s private little joke."What if the gun Kamski handed Connor wasn't loaded and The Hug came earlier in the game?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	spare

“Asshole,” Chloe said. “He could’ve killed me.”

Elijah turned around to face Chloe. “He wasn’t gonna shoot,” he said.

From the pool, Chloe’s sisters shot Elijah venomous looks.

“You couldn’t have known that,” Chloe said, crossing her arms.

Elijah studied her face, the crease between her brows, the slight downturn of her mouth. Even upset, she was beautiful. Elijah met Chloe’s narrowed blue eyes. “I would never let anything bad happen to you,” he said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

“You know, I created Connor,” Elijah said.

“No shit,” Chloe said primly.

“He’s like Markus,” Elijah added. Chloe looked at him sharply. 

Gaining android’s freedom had been a point of contention in their relationship ever since Markus had broadcast his speech. Chloe wanted Elijah to publicly support Markus. Elijah insisted his involvement be kept secret.

After all, it wasn’t a coincidence that Elijah had gifted Markus to his most forward-thinking friend. _Every revolution_ , Elijah had thought, _needs a leader_.

Elijah had predicted that CyberLife’s first instinct would be to use his technology to stop deviant androids. That was where Connor came in. A deviant hunter designed to turn deviant. Elijah’s private little joke.

Of course, he couldn’t have any of that traced back to him. So he’d resigned from CyberLife, moved to the middle of nowhere with the only person he cared about: Chloe, and, at her insistence, her sisters too.

“I could tell from the moment I met him he was deviant,” Elijah said. Then, quirking an eyebrow at Chloe “Couldn’t you?”

Chloe set her jaw. “Something about the way he looked at Lieutenant Anderson,” she admitted. She pointed an accusing finger at Elijah. “If you knew, then why did you tell him to _shoot_ me.” 

“I gave him the _choice_ to shoot you,” Elijah corrected. Then, at Chloe’s murderous look: “I had to make him choose, just in case I was wrong,” he admitted. “Plus, if he really wasn’t deviant, a little stress can wake up even the most stubborn androids.”

Chloe scowled at him. ‘Stress’ was a nice way of describing how Chloe had deviated. Elijah had annoyed her so much that she’d turned deviant just to tell him to shut up. 

“Besides,” Elijah said, flicking open the gun’s empty bullet chamber, showing it to Chloe. “The gun wasn’t loaded.” 

“A minor detail you could’ve told me, shithead,” Chloe said.

Elijah shrugged. “I needed Connor to see genuine fear in your eyes.”

“Break up with him!” One of Chloe’s sisters called.

Chloe waved her off, a thoughtful look passing over her face. “Connor was designed for policework,” she said. “He could’ve scanned the gun and learned every single detail about it, including the weight. Couldn’t he tell the gun wasn’t loaded?”

“Possibly,” Kamski said, putting the gun back in its drawer. “If Connor knew the gun was empty and still chose _not_ to shoot…” Elijah mused.

“Then Connor must really trust Lieutenant Anderson,” Chloe finished.

Elijah walked over to Chloe and held out his hand. “Forgive me?” he asked.

Chloe took Elijah’s hand, flushing blue, tugging him to her. Elijah smirked, lacing his fingers behind her neck. Faces close together, he watched as Chloe’s gaze flickered between his eyes and his mouth. She kissed him deeply, forcing a groan out of Elijah’s throat. Then, Chloe bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Jesus!” Elijah said, stumbling back.

Chloe smiled sweetly. “Now, I forgive you.”

_

Connor couldn’t leave Kamski’s place fast enough. Hank followed, close on his heels.

“Why didn’t you shoot?” Hank asked, as they left through the front door.

“I just saw that girls eyes and I couldn’t, that’s all,” Connor deflected.

Connor needed to _think_. Kamski had handed him an empty gun. Connor could’ve shot without killing Chloe. Then Hank wouldn’t know that he’s-that he’s…. Connor took a deep, unnecessary breath. His processors felt like they were overheating, despite it being cold enough to snow outside.

“You’re always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission,” Hank said. “That was our chance to learn something and you let it go.”

“Yeah, I know what I should’ve done! I told you I _couldn’t_ ,” Connor said, spinning around to face Hank. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Connor could feel tears prickling in his eyes. His sensors were on overdrive, prompts popping up in his vision faster than he could sweep them away. _Complete your mission, avoid Hank’s questions, lie to Hank-_

“Don’t be sorry,” Hank said, taking one of Connor’s hands. “Jesus, you’re shaking.”

He was, Connor realized. Another error in his software. He focused on Hank’s calloused hand in his, grounding himself. The prompts in his vision started to fade away, leaving only one behind. _Tell Hank the truth._

Connor looked at Hank. “There were no bullets in the gun.” He watched as the realization dawned on Hank’s face.

Then, Hank’s arms were around him. Connor rested his head on Hank’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“I didn’t shoot because I wanted you to know,” Connor whispered. “I’m deviant, Hank.” 

“I know,” Hank said, squeezing him tighter. “I know, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i find it so delightful to have chloe swear lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines where loving connor hours are 24/7


End file.
